


Heaven or Las Vegas

by ghoulpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Las Vegas, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Songfic, dont know what this is, dunno if it's perrie or niall, sorry - Freeform, this isn't really smut tho, you can decide for yourself, zerrie, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulpink/pseuds/ghoulpink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn goes to Las Vegas and forgets all his troubles. Problem is, he forgets everything else, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven or Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first fic... Don't be too harsh on me.  
> It's based on a song called Heaven or Las Vegas by The Weeknd :)  
> I apologise for any mistakes!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is just fiction. But that's pretty obvious

 

* * *

 

Las Vegas– a place where men lose themselves, sometimes forever.

Zayn has heard stories, even before he travelled miles and miles to gamble and pay off his dickhead of a father's many debts. He realized the stories were true a long time ago, but with neon lights blinking through the night, fairy dust mixed with alcohol pulsing through his veins and pretty blue eyes glimmering above him, Zayn thinks it doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Not the future, not the past, not anyone, not anything, but this. This lust making his body fucking tingle; these blue eyes, so intense he literally sees stars; and hands, rough and oh so pleasing hands causing the world to turn upside down.

_I'm paying for all my father's sins_  
 _so I will thank him for you_  
 _I'mma thank him for you_

He wants to lose himself in it, drown in this feeling and never be found again.  
The atmosphere is electric in Vegas, and every day is exciting and new. There simply is no time to slow down. There are bright lights and neon and night skies, there's white powder that looks like snow, there's golden liquor, there's games and money and sex and pretty boys and girls.

The blue eyes above him trace his features, and suddenly a body lowers itself on his cock. A broken moan rips through Zayn's throat as electric shocks of pleasure pulses through him. Nothing hurts anymore, there's no clawing on the inside of his chest, and he thinks that despite all of his shit, he will never be depressed again. He feels numb now, and he wonders if it's even possible to be higher than he is right now.

_My serotonin's got a while to_  
 _Girl, it’s gone cause of you_  
 _It's been gone cause of you_

He must have wondered out loud, cause a hand is stroking his cheek, so he opens his eyes and sees blue eyes glittering with excitement as a line of white powder is held on a plate under his nose.  
Zayn doesn't even think before he inhales deeply and lets Blue eyes do the same.  
He can feel Blue eyes leaning forward against the line, writhing on his dick. Blonde, blonde hair is silky against his face, and when it's gone he sees a lazy, dopey smile underneath the blue eyes.  
The tight heat around his dick is bouncing up and down and Zayn's hands shoot out to grip his lover's waist. Zayn feels both deaf and blind, the only thing he sees now is sparks and the only thing he hears is a bass of some sort. He thinks it might be loud music.  
Zayn has never felt so good in his life, and he decides he's going to keep this blonde, for a while at least. Zayn knows Blue eyes will keep him company again; after many days, or weeks, months, or maybe even years in Vegas, he knows he is good looking. People never say no to him here.

_They say, they want heaven_  
 _They say, they want God_  
 _I say, I got heaven_  
 _Well I say, I am God_

"...honey," is all Zayn hears in his dazed state, it might be a pet name, or it might mean that Blue eyes wants to experiment with honey. Zayn doesn't know, but he nods anyway. This is heaven, and in heaven everything and anything feels good. Whatever Zayn experiences here, it will never let him down. Especially not his blonde. As pleasure keeps intensifying through his body, he hears a voice saying he's beautiful, and rough lips meet his.  
And for the first time in his life, Zayn thinks he might know what love feels like.  
He might have consumed enough glittering coke and golden alcohol to make his mouth taste like love, but Zayn believes this hook-up is pretty damn close.  
In the end, the shit from his old life is forgotten.

_I never prayed a moment in my life_  
 _Girl, I'm rewarded with you_  
 _I've been rewarded with you_

Zayn grips the sheets when he feels the pleasure becoming too much, doesn't know if he whispers or screams as he falls over the edge and floats through space for a moment.  
It feels like a lifetime passes before he comes down, his body shaking with aftershocks and substances.  
Zayn is catching his breath, starting to fade away, when he realises that his partner didn't climax yet.  
He sighs and leans forward to attach his lips to his lover's groin. He can still barely hear anything, but he knows he is skilled with this, and eventually Blue eyes release their load in Zayn's face.  
Zayn barely reacts, tracing kisses down Blondie’s legs until he collapses there, head pounding, body numb.  
Blue eyes crawl over to him, lies beside him and hooks a leg over his.  
"I love you", Zayn whispers to thin air, but even though both him and his temporary lover are sky-high, he thinks the angel beside him knows who it's aimed at.

_So baby let me kiss your inner thigh_  
 _Let me kiss it for you_  
 _I can kiss it for you_

Zayn has never been able to repair the wounds life has carved into his heart before Las Vegas.  
He has never been so full of love before, never felt so alive.  
He knows what happiness feels like now, and he thinks that's enough. He doesn't need anything else now.  
Zayn wishes he could die like this.

_They say, they want heaven_  
 _They say, they want God_  
 _I say, I have heaven_  
 _I say, I am God_

He breathes in electric air and neon lights and sex and laughter and gambling. Blue eyes are getting blurry in front of him, and all of the substances he's consumed are making him feel like he's floating.  
It's the same substances that are slowing down his lonely, wrecked heart at the very moment.

  
This is heaven, after all, so Zayn gets whatever he wishes for.

~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yoouuu if you read it xx  
> I have never been to America, let alone Las Vegas, so I apologise if this is completely off.  
> Sorry if this was really weird!! x


End file.
